


Problematic Mcyt (smut practice) pls don’t kill me

by orphan_account



Category: mcyt
Genre: Multi, Problematic Ships, mcyt smut - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Antis DNI leave me aloneI will do any pair asked including Tommy and TubboPlease try to submit prompts to do with boys in skirts!!!
Relationships: Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 41
Kudos: 179





	1. Suggestions :D

**Author's Note:**

> Antis DNI leave me alone
> 
> I will do any pair asked including Tommy and Tubbo
> 
> Please try to submit prompts to do with boys in skirts!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antis DNI leave me alone
> 
> I will do anything asked including Tommy x Tubbo
> 
> Please try to submit prompts to do with boys in skirts!!!

Leave all suggestions here 

I can do any ships asked of me problematic ships are fine! 

If you don’t want your comment posted let me know in the message 

I will do prompts with but not limited to:

• Tommy x Tubbo 

• boys in skirts or other feminine clothing

• anything else you might find interesting or that you want that doesn’t violate the other list

I won’t do prompts with things including:

• anything with extreme triggers (if there are potential triggers I'll use TW//)

• sadism or piss/shit kink

• anything too unreasonable 

All prompts are appreciated! It might take a while for me to do them but I will try to get to all of them eventually

❗IMPORTANT❗  
Before you post a comment look at my first comment, thank you :D


	2. Sleep well, Tubs (Tommy + tubbo fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo is tired after a long day of work as he arrives home, Tommy gets home later and they cuddle (no smut in this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t like it, don’t read it
> 
> This was a prompt! If you enjoy it, you can leave one too! Much love <3

Tubbo unlocked the door to his house, Tommy wasn’t home yet. It had been a long day for Tubbo, and he was exhausted. As Tubbo walked to his room, he set down his bags and hung his keys up on the wall in the hallway.

He walked into his room and got more comfortable clothing out of the closet and once he finished changing, he flopped down on his bed and snuggled up in his covers trying to fall asleep

_**~| 30 minutes later |~** _

Tubbo, half asleep, heard his front door being opened, and a minute later saw Tommy poking his head around the doorframe into the twos’ room.

“Hey Tommy” Tubbo said groggily smiling over at him

“Hey” Tommy nearly whispered, hearing the tiredness in Tubbos voice “cuddles?” Tubbo nodded in response reaching his arms out as if he wanted hugs “let me go change first” Tommy said quietly “okayyyy” Tubbo whined. As soon as Tommy was in Tubbos line of vision, he reached his arms out to him.

Tommy sat down on the bed next to Tubbo smiling at him and combing his fingers through Tubbos hair “How was work Tubs?” Tommy asked calmly “exhausting” was the one word reply to Tommy’s question

Tommy laid down next to Tubbo, wrapping his arms around him as Tubbo curled up next to Tommy

_“Sleep well, Tubs”_


	3. Ranboo x Tommy (first smut I’ve EVER written!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Ranboo have been dating for a while, they were both somewhat scared to ask the other if they wanted to do something more, and the tension between the two was growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this was a prompt! Please give a few details in your prompt and don’t just do the ship or a few words! It helps a LOT when writing it!

They were sitting on the couch, watching a TV show, Tommy was cuddled up, close enough that he was nearly sitting on Ranboos lap. 

They were calm, that is until, the start of a sex scene was on the screen. They looked at each other, Eyes wide, but Tommy looked as though his eyes were glazed over, full of lust.

Ranboo was clearly not sure as he gave Tommy a questioning look, Tommy nodded. Ranboo paused the show, and looked at Tommy and finally spoke up “Are you... sure about this, Tommy?” He said with slight worry in his eyes. “Mhmm” Tommy mumbled, slightly worried

Ranboo proceeded to pick up Tommy the twos chests facing each other, Tommy wrapped his legs around the taller, tucking his head into Ranboo’s shoulder like a tired child

Ranboo placed him down on the bed, opening his bedside dresser and pulling out something Tommy didn’t fully see, he then realized it was lube “Why do you just... have that in your drawer?” Tommy asked. “Well... the tension was clearly growing and I made a note to get some as soon as I could.” Ranboo explained

They continued and Ranboo took off his shirt, continuing by taking off Tommy’s clothing, leaving his boxers “Before I go on, there is no turning back from this point, are you 100% sure about this Tommy?” Tommy nodded whimpering. Ranboo then proceeded to take off his pants, Tommy noticing the slight bulge in Ranboo’s boxers then feeling a cold rush of air to the part of his body that was once covered by his own boxers

Ranboo put a good amount of lube on his 3 fingers, making sure to spread it around. as he put his pointer finger against Tommy’s entrance he heard a gasp, he continued and pressed his finger into Tommy’s entrance and he heard a quiet moan from the smaller. Ranboo went on, pushing a second finger in, beginning to stretch Tommy, as he did this he heard strings of moans. He continued, adding his third finger beginning to curl his fingers, Tommy then let out a moan louder than the previous, feeling his dick twitch.

Ranboo felt his boxers tighten and took his fingers out of Tommy and heard a whine. Ranboo then took his boxers off, grabbing the lube again and put it on his other hand and smearing it on his dick. He pressed the tip against Tommy’s entrance, he looked over at Tommy and heard him ask “C-Can I... ride you?” Ranboo looked over at him and thought for a moment before replying “uhh.. yeah sure!”

Ranboo crawls onto the bed, sitting up and Tommy crawls over to him sitting on top of him, Tommy lines himself up, hovering over Ranboo’s dick and starts to press his entrance against it, he feels hands slide to his sides, and looks up at Ranboo, Tommy continues, as he feels it slide in he throws his head back moaning, taking it inch by inch. Once he’s down to the last few inches, he takes the rest all at once, moaning loudly. Once Tommy gets used to it, he starts bouncing on Ranboo’s dick, a string of moans coming from the smaller, with an occasional low moan or grunt from Ranboo.

Ranboo feels Tommy wrap his arms around him leaning forward, he feels Tommy grab his hair and pull lightly, which turned him on.

He then grabbed on to the smaller hips, adjusting the angle in order to hit Tommy’s sweet spot. When he heard a very loud drawn out moan from the smaller, he knew he had found it, he tried to hit that spot every time, guiding Tommy’s hips

“RANBOO~ “ he heard the smaller moan before cumming “in or- hah- out?” The taller of the two asked “I-in! Please- ahhHh” the smaller moaned overstimulated. feeling Ranboo fill him, Tommy nearly collapsed. as Ranboo pulled out, Tommy felt Ranboo’s cum spill from his entrance

** _Aftercare (about 5 minutes later)_ **

Ranboo left the room, going to get some towels to soak in warm water, and Tommy was laying face first, unable to walk. As Ranboo returned he felt himself being wiped down

“hey Tommy, can you role over real quick?” Ranboo asked

“mhmm” he mumbled as he rolled over, feeling the rest of him being wiped down

“I love you Tommy”

“I love you tooo”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People that are about to leave a hate comment
> 
> I’m doing this only for other people, it’s a oneshot book with people giving suggestions and prompts, I’m doing this for the problematic community and because I’m bored, I’m not going to take this down because the people that ask for it, ask for it for a reason
> 
> Long story short, don’t take this away from writer(s) or readers because this is what we want to write/read


	4. A/N- why I haven’t been posting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explaining why I’ve been gone :D

My phone was taken away :( 

I put my drafts in notes to write them, so without that draft I wouldn’t be able to post the chapter 

I am sorry I haven’t posted, but I should be back now! I should finish the next chapter in a few hours to maybe a day. I will get it out as soon as I can! I love you guys!

Please don’t leave hate unless you read the comment on the first chapter, also I’m doing this for others, those that might be hyperfixated on something, or just want to see something. 

I will do anything asked, whether it’s smut, fluff, angst, or lime/lemon! If you hate my other works, you can submit a prompt and try to appreciate something I worked hard on. Don’t hate on me if you haven’t even read my works, or haven’t looked at the explanations for this. I write this for fun, but it takes time, I chose to do this to help others get something they can appreciate. 

Thank you for coming to my Ted talk 😆


	5. I am deleting my account

Hi, as the title says, I’m deleting this account, however, I’m not deleting this oneshot book my new account will be 1Am4Pr0blematicB!tch, I hope to see you there!

Thank you for reading this :D


End file.
